With the rising ability and use of computers, enterprises are increasingly utilizing organizational management systems to manage activities within the enterprise. An organizational management system, such as an entity planning system, can integrate various enterprise operations into a single system. For example, an entity planning system can be used to match available entities within an enterprise.